Assassin's Creed Coalition
by ArkonWinfel
Summary: The world is at risk, and a brave few must overcome their differences to obtain peace. AU because of timeline. Don't own the Assassin's Creed Franchise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A weary Arno must seek out a new ally when the French Assassins are purged by Napoleon's forces**

**Arno's loadout:**

**-Guillotine Gun, four shots**

**-Sword of Eden**

**-Double Barrel Pistol, 16 shots**

**-Phantom Blade(Single Shot), 8 phantom blades/6 berserk blades**

**-Throwing knives, 6 knives**

**-Oil Lantern**

**-Fearless Assassin Outfit with cloth mask**

* * *

**Leon's loadout:**

**-Eagle of Suger**

**-Double barrel pistol, 8 shots**

**-Phantom Blade,(Single Shot) 6 phantom blades/4 berserk blades**

**-Ellen will eventually custom-tailor him some robes**

* * *

**Connor's loadout (*=typical of all Colonial Assassins):**

**-Assassin Tomahawk**

**-*Double Hidden Blades**

**-*Paired Double Barrel Pistols, 20 shots**

**-Bow and Arrows, 12 arrows**

**-*Throwing knives, 6 knives**

**-*Rope Darts, 3 blades (can be attached to an arrow to make zip-line)**

**-Robe will be put in detail in this chapter. They don't poof at his legs out like his in-game ones.**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

**Saint-Denis, France; 1794**

**(Immediately after Ending Cutscene)**

Arno handed the strange artifact to one of the Assassins, entrusting the ally to make sure it made Cairo safely. He turned around and looked to Leon. The boy looked up to him, but Arno himself needed to return to Paris. The Brotherhood didn't send any notice to reinstate him, but there were still Templars to kill and politicians to monitor. It was likely Napoleon would not stay in exile for long, and the Assassins were relatively short in number.

Arno remembered what Bellec had said about the American Assassins, they had been rebuilt. He was sure that they never exiled any of their own for taking initiative.

Arno beckoned the boy to his side, walking to the orphanage. "Leon, I need to leave for Versailles tomorrow, grab some of my things. Then, I proceed to Paris. Would you grace me with your presence?"

"Would I ever!"

* * *

**Paris, France**

Arno and Leon arrived on the outskirts of Paris just before nightfall. They stopped at the city border and Arno grabbed his weapons. He was almost overly armed now, the Guillotine Gun strapped to his back, the Sword of Eden on his hip, along with his double-barrel pistol and his phantom blade. If any of the guards or extremists managed to see him, he would have a tough fight on his hands. And he wouldn't be able to leave Leon in the streets…there were no tunnels for him to duck into.

Arno walked through the still busy streets of the less fortunate—less fortunate now that the revolution started…so in other words, the rich. The people here knew about the hooded men…they knew not to mess with them.

He and Leon made it to the bridge between Le Marais and Ile Cite, but something was amiss. Arno looked up behind him and saw nothing, he looked to the roofs and saw nobody. But when he looked BEYOND the rooftops, he saw what was wrong.

A fire.

A fire from the direction of the Cafe Theatre.

The Cafe Theatre was on FIRE!

Arno burst into a sprint, racing to his Parisian home. He saw smoke erupting from the windows and he heard screaming. He ran to the ledge before the river and looked over, seeing Assassins pouring out of the tunnel. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down. Leon was pointing across the river and on the bridge.

The National Guard had firing squads lined up, in position to open fire. "INTO THE WATER!" Arno shouted, briefly earning the attention of the infantry, which in turn started unleashing volleys into the crowd of Assassins and at Arno.

Arno grabbed Leon and pulled him into the outer walls of the Theatre. He ran inside, climbing the stairs and heading to his room. He quickly grabbed the watertight box of letter from Elise, a few knives, and his spare field kit. "GRAB MY NECK!" He shouted to Leon.

Leon obeyed and Arno grabbed him, running out across the garden and off of the roof. He jumped off of the building and fell onto the ground. "THERE THEY ARE! KILL THE MURDERERS!"

Arno looked up and saw extremists yelling expletives, trying to lure the guard to Arno. He ran and lunged over the ledge, landing on the river bank and let Leon off. The two dove into the water and swam to the south, where they could get out of the city by river.

* * *

**LATER…**

Arno pulled himself and Leon up onto the river bank, panting and spitting the putrid water from his mouth. They had made the south bank and would have to find a boat…preferably covered. He still had some civilian contacts in the area, which he could use to get out of the city and to a safer place to travel. The Assassin Council was likely dead. He would have to use a fake name.

He looked to Leon, catching his breath, "Perhaps…perhaps it would be wise to recruit some new allies."

"Those men…the ones that were shot…they all had hoods, like you. Why?" Leon asked, his curiosity piqued.

Arno stumbled for a lie, "A few of the…freedom fighters…we agreed to wear hoods. It was supposed to intimidate the enemies of our group."

"That's a lie, but I'm in no mood to argue."

The pair lay in the dirt for a while. Arno's memories were flooding back into his mind. For Leon, questions were his priority. "Where would you recruit new allies? Aren't there enough people fighting the monarchists?"

"Yes, but their not the same caliber of fighters as those men and women were. Our cause is a global one. We dedicate our lives towards peace and the liberty of all. There is a branch in America."

"Why not go to Spain or England? Or Italy?" Leon questioned.

Arno rolled onto his elbow, facing Leon and started picking and the grass. "Because they would bring the old methods and strife to France. We need a more progressive point of view."

"What do you mean?" Asked Leon, rolling onto his side.

"Surely you heard of the colonists who fought the British Empire in the Americas. Well, some of us were involved in that war. But before the American Revolution, we barely had a presence at all. Our enemies had nearly wiped out all of our men there. And the new leader is younger, and most likely has a separate point of view on this pathetic struggle we fight."

"What do you mean pathetic?"

"The people who were in power were beheaded, only to be replaced by insane men and women. Then the military starts terrorizing the people. Why is our battle not worthless? We fight for peace, but can humanity be trusted to lead itself? Or are we always doomed to be at the whim of the more powerful or tyrannical people?"

"Maybe America would be good for you, They rose and fought the strongest empire in the world, and that's something worth fighting for. So we have to fight until the random killings stop. That's why I fight."

Arno thought on Leon's words. Perhaps the boy was right: he can't run forever.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean**

"Stephane, how are we? Do you think Lafayette will still help us?" Asked a man in a hooded light tan elk-skin robe. Red-dyed Deer-hide outlined the tails of his robe and a bow and quiver decorated his back. A tomahawk laid at his side, and a pair of double barrel pistols hooked on the back of his belt.

"Oi, Connor. Lafayette is an honorable man. He is likely within Paris, so we use the Loire to reach the city."

"This Loyer will fit the Aquila?"

"Loire. She should fit. And do not worry about reaching the center of the city, we only need reach the dock. I have heard a galleon can squeeze through, so your pretty bird should have no problem."

"What about the fighting? Is not all of France nearly destroying itself?"

"We fly the American flag. Nobody in their right mind would attack us now, not after we gave the British dogs the boot. Anyone not in their right mind…well, we have big guns, no?"

Stephane walked to the rail of the Aquila, "Not even the British canons will pierce your new metal hull."

"I am worried more about Templars. The lead on the tractor ends in Paris, and we still have not found his ship."

"Ah yes," Stephan said, "the feared wolf that took on an entire Assassin Armada. The man must be nearly dead of age by now."

"But ships do not age as men do." Connor stopped to think, looking over the stern of the ship, watching the trail his magnificent ship left.. "I would also like to find some more Assassins for our cause. Perhaps unite all of the Brotherhoods under one leader, with the Master Assassins leading in the field."

"Speaking of Master Assassins, is Ellen nearly done with my robe? I do not mean to sound anxious, but the robes are more than clothing an Assassin, it is a symbol."

"I do not know. Achilles made running the entire Colonial Brotherhood seem easy. I can barely stand the six of you."

"Ha Ha, Connor, ha ha." The two simply looked at the waves in the sunset. "Are you comfortable in our language yet?"

"Not entirely. But I am making an effort." Connor said.

"Something not many white men would do for you." The French-Canadian responded

"No."

"You're native tongue still seems…strange to hear. Sometimes I forget you are of Native blood."

"That is why I wear these robes. I may not blend in as well," Stephane made a grunt—he has seen some of the things that Parisians wear, feathers that stood a meter into the air, makeup that made the face white than marble, tights on…—"but I can better express my pride in my heritage."

"In spite of the connard lâche Washington." Deborah said, knowing about the President's decision to sell the land of the Native Tribes. She walked up between the two and jabbed Connor in the side, hurting her hand more than Connor. _Damn man's a stone wall._

"Yes. After each of you become earn the rank of Master Assassin, I plan to journey west and establish a relationship with the rest of my tribe. I may not find them, but I can try. I will also preach the way of the Assassin to my people."

"Connor. It may be better that they did move. They aren't pestered by settlers anymore and they have the land they landed on to themselves." Dobby said.

"But they should not of had to move. And what of other tribes in the West? I fear they will be territorial and may harm my family. There are few warriors left to defend my family, and I should have done just that."

_If I had not picked up that orb that night, would my tribe be safe, or would their lives be worse? Would Washington have executed them without my involvement? He did burn our village._ Connor thought to himself.

* * *

**Paris, France; 3 days later**

Arno and Leon ran along the streets towards the south docks. A ship was supposed to be coming in with a large quantity of food today, and the pair hadn't eaten anything substantial in a few days. The streets were flooding with citizens, and he still had yet to teach Leon to properly scale walls.

Arno followed Leon as the boy melted through the crowd, using his gift to keep track of him. The boy had ran all the way to the wall that separated the water and the land. He saw the ship, a large warship, obviously well-armed. It's crew was most-likely no military, as though the Flag of the infantile America was waving high, the ships hull was not painted like the rest of the American Navy. In fact, the ship looked as though it had metal within the hull…it was dipping lower into the water than a man-of-war.

The French Assassin looked up to the deck of the ship, and what he saw was a miracle. He saw a man at the stern, donning deerskin…he assumed it was deer, what else would it be?

A Native American was the helmsman of a ship…that had never been heard of before. But that wasn't the most surprising part. The man wore a hood.

A beaked hood.

The beak of a Master Assassin.

***On Board the Aquila***

Connor looked over to the city limits through his telescope. People were crowding, most likely not expecting an American ship to go anywhere near France in the chaos of a revolution. He saw men and women pushing each other out of the way to reach the bank in order to see his ship.

Connor ordered all sails in.

He was about to jump down into one of the rowboats when he saw something out of the corner of his eye; on the shore, being ignored by the crowd was a man in a blue tailcoat and a set of leather double-spaulders. Above the brown hide was a blue hood.

He pulled out his telescope and looked at the man.

The man was looking straight back. He pointed to the south of the city. Connor looked that direction and saw the water washing up on secluded shore.

He would just have to oblige if the Assassins were expecting him. He looked back and the man was gone.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I keep going or not?**

**I don't know about any relationships besides Connor and Arno's platonic and Arno and Leon's father/son relationships. Maybe the companion app assassins? Bobby is too old for either and I don't know much about how Aveline acts and stuff. She may make an appearance, but I'm not sure.**

**Again, don't own the Assassin's Creed series…if I did, I would've at least put an Easter Egg with Connor running across the roofs, but NO! Ubisoft passed up the perfect chance to make a game with two separate brotherhoods working together. Or Connor hunting down Shay. COME ONE! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER UBISOFT!**

**And I don't want Victorian England, I want a game set in Eden, when the humans start to rise up against the First Civilization, maybe as Eve. Ubisoft wouldn't be bound by history AT ALL!**

**Well, that's it for today's rant.**

* * *

**Update List:**

**Chapter 1: January 27, 2015**

**Chapter 2: January 30, 2015**

**Chapter 3: February 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: February 16, 2015**

**Chapter 6: February 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: February 23, 2015**

**Chapter 8: February 25, 2015**

**Chapter 9: March 3, 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paris, France**

Connor stepped out of the rowboat and pulled the two other Assassins ashore. Stephen was surveying the land, getting and idea of where exactly in Paris they were. Dobby was looking for any potential threats.

Dobby saw a man and a boy, both armed, walk out of the warehouse and towards the trio. "Connor!" She said, slightly tense, hand on her pistol.

Connor looked up, seeing the man from the crowd. "Calm, Dobby. He is one of us."

"Oi, one of the lasts, too. Napoleon nearly wiped out the Council. Don't know how many there are left around the city." Arno said. "Welcome to Paris, American. Though I'm not a fan of what might happen should your ship be captured."

_"Thank you, Assassin. We are looking for Marquis de Lafayette, is he still in Paris."_ Stephane said in his native tongue.

"Non. The revolution didn't much appreciate the fact he supported a monarchy." Leon piped up, also in french.

"Oh? I thought he was against the king." Connor stated, catching parts of the dialect.

Arno put his hand on Leon's shoulder, "He was, but he advocated for a democratically and constitutional monarchy. That was more than enough for people to call for his head, along with the fact he went and fought a war and left his own nation behind to starve."

Connor stopped to think for a moment letting silence cover the area for now. "If we cannot find the Marquis here, then perhaps you might help us in an investigation."

"What sort of investigation?" Leon asked excitedly, making Arno put his hand on the boy's shoulder again.

"A murder."

"Murder investigation. I don't mean to brag, but I have solved my fair share of those."

"Is that not a bit…hypocritical? A man who leaps off roofs to stab people solving murders, that seems like a contradiction." Stephane said.

Arno faltered, "Yes, well…Whose murder?"

"I have reason to believe it occurred in Versailles, December Twenty-seventh 1776. A man named Shay Patrick Cormac was searching for some sort of artifact."

Arno muttered to himself, "December…Versailles." The gears clicked, "That was my father. He was killed that day, in the Palace of Versailles."

The three Americans glanced at each other, "The man was once an Assassin, but accidentally triggered the Lisbon earthquake and betrayed us. He joined the Templars and nearly wiped our entire presence in the colonies."

"I can get you into the Palace of Versailles, but I want something in return."

"Name it." Dobby said.

"I get the kill."

* * *

**Morrigan, Atlantic**

A man sat at the desk of the neatly organized cabin of _The Morrigan_ when somebody knocked on the door. "Come in."

A sailor in a American Naval uniform walked through the door. "Captain Cormac, The Admiral has ordered us to follow the Aquila to France."

"No." Answered Shay, not looking up.

"No, sir?"

"No. I've settled my quarrel with the Assassins. I only joined the Templars to protect and safeguard the box. The damned box." Shay said, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes. He sensed the man was not really a crew member, but his sense had deteriorated with lack of use and old age. "Now, if you wouldn't mind telling me how you ended up on my ship and without even me noticing it until we were three days into our voyage?"

"The Grand Master wants you to join the council…"

"The Slave Owner? No, and I already told him my quarrel is over." Shay interrupted.

"But we Assassins still want you dead for the murder of so many of us." the man drew his cutlass.

"And now it appears my quarrel is back." Shay said, firing his pistol into the man's stomach from under his desk. "I made it clear I retired when I left France after re-igniting their Rite. I suppose I need to make it clear to stay away."

Shay walked to the cabin door and opened it. As soon as he left the room, a pair of deck hands swept in and grabbed the body. The Assassin's corpse was then properly wrapped and buried at sea.

The next day, The Morrigan set sail for France, it's captain determined to let the new Mentor know to stay away. He had a child now, one who he wanted to keep out of the senseless feud between Assassins and Templars. If the mentor would not listen, he only hoped his body would be strong enough in it's old age.

* * *

**Paris, France**

Arno pulled himself aboard the American's vessel, surveying the crew. It appeared the crew was as heavily armed as the ship was. Nearly all of the sailors could have made fine Assassins had they not been so uncouth and rowdy.

Connor and the two other Americans pulled Arno into the Captains Cabin, settling in seats laid around a table.

"Before we go to Versailles, we need to rebuild our presence around the city. Some of the people have taken arms up again the radicals, but they won't be able to fight like the Assassins. Some of the members of the Brotherhood are still spread throughout city, and we need to contact them without alerting the National Guard."

"How do you suggest that?" Stephane asked.

"I was thinking the Cafe's around Paris. Each of them has a second floor for the Assassins only. I will do that while you three go around the city to get the general layout. Can I trust your crew with Leon?"

"Yes, they may not look it, but they are all members of the American Brotherhood, still in training. We are attempting to rebuild our navy and a presence across the states." Connor said.

"Very well, just be careful. The guards are most likely going to hunt you down if they see you. Keep to the rooftops. And if you see any Assassins, tell them to steer clear of the guard."

Arno and the Americans parted ways, trying to keep the rest of the Parisian Assassins alive.

* * *

Connor and his Assassins were running across the rooftops when they saw the sail on the horizon. The sails of an American Navy Warship.

The ship bore a wolf's head at the bow, sitting above the largest ram Connor had ever seen. He knew instantly that she was _The Morrigan_. He also knew that the ram would punch through his new metal hull like a hot knife through butter.

Arno climbed up behind the trio. "Is that the ship that Cormac captains?"

"There is no doubt in my mind. We just be cautious. _The Morrigan_ is better prepared than I could have imagined."

"We should wait until dusk, then I will scout it out from the rooftops, see if I can spot any weak spots."

* * *

The sun set as Shay left his ship, wandering into Paris for the first time in nearly two decades. He would have to be careful, the revolution was still going on…underground, but still raging. Some madman named Napoleon had control of an Apple, and Shay wanted to rid him of it.

He scanned the rooftops for any Assassins in the area and saw nothing, but his senses were flaring…or maybe it was his paranoia.

Arno clung to the wall on the roof, trying to stay unseen. He was confident in his ability to beat the older…much older…man, but might make the crew of his ship go rogue and attack the city.

Once he saw the Templar fade from view and sense, he looked towards the ship, using his enhanced vision to magnify the war vessel. The armaments were not nearly as heavy as Conor's _Aquila_, but the ships smaller size would give it more maneuverability. And Connor's ship only had broadsides and swivel guns, not enough to cover the bow nor stern. _The Morrigan_ also had cannons on its own front, which meant it would normally pelt ships with cannon fire then ram it. It appeared the have mortars, too. Those would be able to hit the unprotected deck of Connor's ship and possibly through it. There was also a container on the stern of the ship, just sitting there, with a spout going into the water. _Perhaps a waste containment device?_ Arno thought.

The French Assassin realized there was no way that The Aquila would beat The Morrigan in a straight fight. She would have to catch Cormac off-guard and blast the crew with grapeshot before he got a chance to return fire, and the odds of that happening were naught. If they were lucky, they might be able to catch the masts with a chain.

* * *

Arno walked by the Cafe Theatre's scared exterior. He would put money back into that place someday. He went to the stairs and walked down onto the shoreline, then into the tunnel that lead to the Assassin's main headquarters. Blood still stained the walls and sand.

He unlocked the door and went inside the barren enclave. Nobody was in here and it looked as though there was only a fire…nobody had yet come in and search the area, so Arno did that for them.

* * *

Arno walked into the Captain's Cabin of _The Aquila_, holding a few papers. "These are the only documents I could find that hadn't been burned to a crisp. The library, the training grounds, the eating area, the bunks, everything…gone…burned down. It's so wrong."

"When I restarted the Brotherhood in America, I barely had as much as you do now. You have an entire cove to use. Nobody would expect you to return so soon. All I had was a rundown mansion on a lonely measurement of ground." Connor stated.

"That's reassuring and all, but not what I wanted to hear."

The door burst open and Leon raced inside. "ARNO! ARNO! GUESS WHAT CONNOR TAUGHT ME TO DO! HE TAUGHT ME TO FIGHT WITH A SHORT SWORD!"

"Did he now?" Arno said, glaring at Connor out of the side of his eye.

"Yep! Now I can go out with you when you go fighting!" Leon said, "Come on, I'll show you."

Leon dragged Arno out onto the deck of the ship.

The EMPTY deck of the ship.

* * *

Shay leapt from the mast of the ship, intent on landing on the Assassin and killing him. He landed on the young mans chest and had been about to plunge his hidden blade into the Assassin's neck when he felt a beast of a man quite emphatically tear his body off of the Frenchmen and pushed onto the deck. He felt his arms get pinned to the ground and saw a head smash into his own before his vision started blurring. "Kesegowaase? No. NO!"

"Shay Cormac, in the flesh. I thought you would at least have a stable mind."

"You…you're not Kesegowaase. You…you look like Haytham." Shay said, his vision realigning itself.

"I am his son." Connor said, tying Shay's hands behind his back as tightly as possible.

"But you're an Assassin." Shay stated. He saw the frenchmen out of the corner of his eye, "Who's the kid?"

"HEY!" Leon shouted.

"Pardon me?" Said Arno. "But I think I remember you. You walked by me and Elise the day you killed my father?"

"I've killed lots of men boy, you'll have to be a bit more specific." Shay responded as politely as he could.

Apparently it was enough for Arno, as he punched the Irish-American in the jaw. "CHARLES DORIAN, YOU BASARD!"

"I didn't want to kill him. I wanted to protect the Precursor Box."

"I don't care about any damn box. You're confession won't bring him BACK! It won't bring ELISE BACK!" Arno ranted. Stephane came out of the Cabin and pulled him inside.

"What is this box you speak of?"

"When charged with lightning, it reveals a map. A map to artifacts that hold the world together. Mess with them and it causes a massive earthquake."

"How would you know?" Connor asked, REALLY trying to not simply kill the man who nearly destroyed the Brotherhood at this very moment.

"From experience, boy, you. I would have thought Achilles would have told you. Twice it has happened to me, neither on purpose and only one my fault. You're damned Mentor Achilles wouldn't listen to me, so I HAD to betray the Assassins to protect the world. To protect the innocent people that Achilles would have put at risk."

"And where is the box now?"

"There lies your problem. The current Grand Master has it under lock and key."

"Then I suppose you believe the Riobamba Earthquake that destroyed the entire area a coincidence?"

"What?"

"It seems even with knowledge of what the box leads to, the Templars were keen to have used it to further their own interests."

"Then I will destroy the damned thing."

* * *

**Hey all you peoples, Check out my other story, Assassin's Creed: Justice War. It's a crossover of Young Justice and Assassin's Creed.**

** And that is how you shamelessly product place your own product. Once again, I have failed to raise the funds to by the Assassin's Creed franchise from Ubisoft.**

**In all reality, as long as _The Morrigan_ stayed away from the broadside from _The Aquila_, shay could outmatch Connor. Maybe not Edward and _The Jackdaw_, but definitely Connor.**

**A Coalition is a PACT or treaty, so it fits here. It also is typically between two parties with different interests. Arno is fighting to restore the French Brotherhood and avenge his father, Connor fights to prevent the Templar reach from spreading back into France and to eventually rejoin his tribe. Thus, a coalition. And I have no idea why there aren't more of these. These three guys, I'm assuming since we don't see Shay or Connor die, were all alive at the same time.**

**By the way, my thanks for the reviews and stuff. It really helps to know people read your writings and have something to say. Expect updates maybe every five days to a week at most, with two stories going at once, I have to divide my time.**

**Unfortunately, I have not read any of the novelizations, but do read the wiki's, so I'll use whatever I find there.**

**Also, important, if anybody wants to give plot advice, PM me. I don't really know where I'm gonna have this go, so yeah. Don't clog the review space, leave that for actual grammar, spelling, and factual critiques. Thanks.**

**Update List:**

**Chapter 1: January 27, 2015**

**Chapter 2: January 30, 2015**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

**The Aquila**

Shay sat in Connor Cabin, surrounded by his enemies. It appeared the Frenchman had calmed down, but he could still sense his underlying hatred.

Arno himself had to restrain himself as best as he could.

Connor was looking through the notes of the Templar agent. Stephane and Dobby were out on the city, searching for potential recruits. He could also feel the tension on his ship, "If you two do not stop staring at each other, I will personally tie you two together and make you walk across Paris until you agree to coexist."

Arno huffed as Shay grunted indignantly. "What is your **problem** with the Assassins?" Arno exclaimed.

"The assassins claim to fight for the people, but align themselves with thieves and murder their enemies…some Templars are no better, but most just want to see humanity in control of itself…where as most of the Assassin's I've meet spread chaos."

"We're not ALL like that. Besides, you helped commit genocide against the Brotherhood. You betrayed your friends."

"To protect the world."

"And it seems your new Rite deemed your advice unworthy…I will stop the Templars and destroy that box" Connor interrupted. "I will give you the chance to help me, if only to honor my father's memory."

"I'm in…where do we start?" Shay asked, eager to rid himself of the Precursor's hold on him.

"The Homestead. We will train Leon to defend himself there." The American Master Assassin responded.

"How do you plan on getting us there without leaving France in turmoil?" Arno asked.

"Stephane and Dobby will stay behind to rally the survivors we found. As for transport, we have two warships."

**Later that night…**

The American and the French warriors stood upon the deck of the anchored Aquila, sitting around the metal fire pit on the stern behind the helm. They sat in relative silence as the crews were aboard The Morrigan, likely getting drunk as hell…Fortunately, they were far enough out at sea that neither British, French, nor Spanish Navies would engage the ships bearing American flags. Pirates were unlikely this far across the Atlantic, but there were still men taking shifts on lookout.

"Why are we going to America, Arno?" Leon asked his adoptive father figure.

"We are no longer fighting the enemies of France, but fighting to protect the world, Little Man. Now, you had better get some sleep, you're training starts tomorrow morning."

* * *

**For all those who are saying how can the Assassin's trust Shay, to which I already responded to a review, "The protagonists in all the games except Unity won't trust someone living, but they'll trust their targets to give them reliable intelligence to take out their enemies allies because nobody has ever just said 'fuck you' with their dying breath." So you tell me whether or not the trust him…Also, I feel as though Shay never really hated any of the Assassins, but rather defected because Achilles didn't listen to him. And Shay only really wanted to prevent Achilles from using the box.**

**For those who think Arno isn't bitter, imagine losing your loving father at the age Arno did…yeah, he's gonna be bitter. I really only plan on taking this story as far as I can until I have the two make the Assassin Brotherhood an international collective rather than the separate branches…so Arno will follow the Apple to Cairo and see the Al Maulim there. I plan on it taking as long as maybe until Leon is aged from about ten to maybe his mid-late teens, and it will most likely be rushed.**

**For those hoping I will put more Canon in, don't. Just stop asking…I will use the wiki and that is it…I will likely incorporate several mentioned characters, but no guarantees.**

**This story will be shorter, with infrequent updates, and shorter chapters…sorry, I'm just more into my other story.**

**If you don't like my plot, take up the idea for yourself…nobody realizes how good of a writer they are until they put their first story out. And here's a tip…follow or favoriting other peoples stories is a good way to get yourself known.**

**In the meanwhile, I have plans to make an Infinity Blade/AC Story at some point in the future, when this is done. My Assassin's Creed: Justice War will be a ongoing work in progress, since there is such a goldmine of potential plots there.**

**Update List:**

**Chapter 1: January 27, 2015**

**Chapter 2: January 30, 2015**

**Chapter 3: February 4, 2015**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**Boston Harbor**

The harbormaster saw the American Warship _The Aquila_ come into the view, heading to wherever it hid when not sinking British Warships. The great Ghost Of The North Seas had saved the American Revolution, every responsible sailor knew that.

They also knew that the ship tailing the Aquila was _The Morrigan_. The wolf crested ship had helped the damn British in the Seven Years War. It was also rumored to have sunk the first iteration of the eagle-crested ship.

So why on God's green earth were they sailing together?

* * *

**Davenport Homestead**

Connor slipped his large warship into the cove of the Davenport Homestead. He let Faulkner take the wheel and looked over to _The Morrigan_. Shay seemed uneasy—probably because this was the place of his betrayal—being here at the Assassins home. Hopefully his recruits had gotten his message to come 'home'.

Arno and Leon leaned on the railing as _The Aquila_ was pulled into the dock. Although Shay had tried to apologize, it hadn't mattered as the Templar had chosen the very moment he was hurling over the side of the ship.

The Assassins and Templar disembarked and Arno, having never been here, trailed the two people familiar with the land.

The homesteaders greeted the Native Assassin, welcoming the man who opened up his home to them. "Do they know about our war?" Shay asked.

"No…I have managed to keep them safe from the conflict as much as I could." Connor replied.

Arno had told Leon about the Assassins and Templars, with Shay present so as not to 'misconstrue' the boy's idea's. He had openly accepted the fact that his newfound father was a part of a secret organization fairly well.

As soon as the group got within the manor's fenced in section, Shay stumbled, releasing a shout. Connor turned at went to pick him up, receiving an arm pushing him away. "I'm fine. It's just my old knees. You'll both start experiencing this eventually…all your jumping, landing, and running takes a toll on your knees."

Connor ran inside the manor. A few minutes later, he came out with an old canes. "Here, use this. It's one of Achilles' old canes, but it should suffice."

"Thank you, Connor. If only Achilles had been as understanding as you before I left."

Arno finally spoke up, "The past cannot be changed, but we have to look forward. If we can create a truce long enough, we can store as many Pieces of Eden away from either factions. We would keep the location to ourselves."

Both the Master Templar and Master Assassin agreed.

* * *

**Hey, I'm back. I told you these will be shorter.**

**It's also gonna skip around more.**

**I'm working on a cover image for this, but it will take awhile.**

* * *

**Update List:**

**Chapter 1: January 27, 2015**

**Chapter 2: January 30, 2015**

**Chapter 3: February 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: February 10, 2015**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Philadelphia**

5 months later

Shay Patrick Cormac walked through the streets of the Templar-Controlled Philadelphia, striding confidently towards the Grandmaster's home. He had managed to make a cane that doubled as a musket, adding another weapon to his inventory, and was using it to navigate the roads.

He agonized over his betrayal of both orders and wondered what side of this war he was really on.

**_FLASHBACK…_**

"Philadelphia…the current headquarters of the American Rite. I can get in easily enough and find out where the box is located. I'm technically the keeper of the box. I simply loaned it to the order for research." Shay said to the eight Assassins.

Connor, the current Mentor, had managed to recruit Assassins and turned them into full Master Assassins, robes and everything. Each of them was in charge of two more recruits. Arno was also in the room and would take care of International relations during this ceasefire.

"What if they don't give it to you?" Arno asked, realizing the potential Shay may not have as much pull as he used to.

"What do you mean?" Connor quipped.

"The French Grandmaster was murdered by fellow Templars. They staged a coup and kicked out the old guard. With Grandmaster Kenway, is there a potential that this has happened here?"

"No, the Grandmaster is a friend of mine. Mister Jack Weeks, a good man. His personal guard is headed by my former First Mate, Christopher Gist. I know them well enough…they both worked along Kenway enough to respect him."

"But you haven't answered my first question."

"If they don't give me the box…then you have my permission to kill the Grandmaster. But you keep Gist alive, you hear me?"

**_END FLASHBACK…_**

"SHAY!" Yelled his friend. "WHAT ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH WERE YOU DOING WITH THE DAMNED ASSASSINS?!"

"Easy Gist, I was in Paris to try and find out why the French Rite went dark."

"And?"

"It turns out most of both orders have been killed. There's going to be a rush of international clashing there, and I met with one of the last few Assassins. I needed to get him to agree to keep the collateral to a minimum."

"But that don't explain why you followed Kenway's kid here."

"Calm down, dammit. The French Assassins captured me and sent me and my ship back with Connor."

"On a first name basis now, eh? Fine, but what are you doing here?"

"It's come to my awareness that the box has been used."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. Either Weeks used it or someone else has. I'm gonna sink the damn thing. The Assassins agree."

"Well that is most disturbing."

"So you'll help me get the box?"

"No…you've been telling the enemy your plans." Gist said, drawing a pistol. "I'm sorry, but you are under arrest, on behalf of Grandmaster Weeks." Five men came and surrounded him.

Shay realized what was going to happen and whipped his cane into Gist's head, using his momentum to swing it around and fire the musket into one of the guards.

**_OUTSIDE…_**

Connor waited outside on hidden at the center of a roof, not wanting to risk any more Templars looking up and seeing him. When he heard the gunshot, he saw several of his new recruits rush towards the building. He wanted to scream at them, but the Templar snipers on the roof were too fast. He would have to bring a cart back to the camp to work on them.

He looked across the roof and saw Arno, his cannon at the ready…Connor released a high-pitched scream, signaling Arno to fire.

Shay ran out of the building, followed by another man, just before the explosive crashed into the walls, tearing them apart. He saw the rest of his recruits with their double-barrel rifles aiming at the remaining exits.

The rest happened so fast, he saw his accomplices firing relentlessly into the sea of Templars coming out of the building before jumping into the chaos. He saw Arno running across the roofs and attack the snipers. He saw Shay running—hobbling, more or less—from who he assumed was Gist.

The American Mentor stood up and ran to intercept the two Templars. He got to the end of the roof and lunged out, landing in a roll in front of Shay. The Irish-American leaped over him and Connor reared his fist back and plunged it into Gist's stomach, knocking him back.

Gist stumbled, then spoke up, "So the scout's were right. You are working with the Assassins."

"No, just trying to right my wrongs." Shay said.

Connor, however, was disturbed by what Gist had said, "What scouts? How did you manage to get this information?"

"You should screen your recruits, kid…Your father knew that much…initiations by fire." Christopher said.

Connor realized what he meant and ran to the battle.

Arno slammed his axe into one of the guards' shoulders and drew released a blade with his other crossbow-esque hidden blade, turning around before firing. He sheathed his mortar and drew his sword.

He saw the Master Assassins fighting as well as any of his French Brethren ever had, using their numbers to their advantage. He had been about to slide his sword through the neck of a soldier when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked and saw the remainder of Connor's new recruits turn on the Assassins.

The man had been about to stab his neck when Connor's tomahawk came out of nowhere and slammed into the mans skull. His vision started to blur at the edges.

Arno rejoined the rest of the Americans in a circle, forced back by the Templar's overwhelming numbers. He didn't know how they would survive this.

He had heard stories of the Great American Brotherhood, and had always dreamed of fighting beside them. It seems fate deemed it worthy o play a cruel joke on him.

The next thing he knew, green clouds burst and spread across the ground. He reflexively reached to bring his scarf over his nose, the Americans pulling various articles of clothing over their own. "GAS!" He heard one of the soldiers shout as they ran away.

Shay looked down at his last means to find the Precursor Box, deeming them worth betrayal to save. He fired a sleeping gas bomb from his air rifle down into the crowd, hoping for his own sake that they had something to pull over their faces.

He pulled his pistol out and fired it into the air, gaining the Assassin's attention. He waived them towards the docks where The Morrigan was preparing to set sail this instant. He had dropped off Gist in his cabin and covered his mouth and tied him to a chair. He then ordered his men to be prepared to set sail at a moment's notice.

He also ordered as many cannons that could be spared be set up at the stern, ready to fire at any pursuing ships.

Shay saw the Assassins start running and he followed their coarse on the rooftops as the Assassins found various ways to his level.

They ran towards the dock. However, The Morrigan was already barricaded off, several patrols of the American Army guarding the entrance, his men being led off onto the dock. He heard a loud, yet hollow noise before he saw the good portion of the soldiers get shattered.

"That worked better than expected." Said the frenchman.

"Just get to the ship." Shay said angrily. He was unpleased that Gist hadn't understood…after all the time they spent together, he of all people should have known the dangers of the Artifacts.

The remaining Assassins followed the Master Templar onto his ship, watching the shore as it drifted into the distance. Nothing would be the same after this.

* * *

**Alright, please, give me feedback on how this story is going. I love reading constructive criticism, just please, stop telling me to adhere to canon…I won't.**

* * *

**Update List:**

**Chapter 1: January 27, 2015**

**Chapter 2: January 30, 2015**

**Chapter 3: February 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: February 16, 2015**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pre-emptively saying that I do not support Shay/Haytham.**

* * *

**27 December, 1776**

Shay walked out of the Palace of Versailles, carrying the precursor box in his pocket. He hadn't wanted to kill the man, but it was necessary. He didn't know what he would do with the box, now that Haytham was dead.

He vividly remembered the last time he saw Haytham…it was at a meeting with the best of the Templars, some point Benjamin Church had sailed away. Haytham had sent _The Morrigan_ after Church, but was called off later.

Haytham called of Shay to protect his son.

Shay understood perfectly. So when he heard Haytham's order him to protect his son, he was reluctant, but would fulfill the last will of his best friend. None the other Templars had ever understood, but Kenway had confided in him.

Haytham's own father, Edward Kenway, had been an Assassin, killed by Templars when he was young. He didn't want his son to have to experience that.

Ironically, Haytham's protectiveness—even saving his son from the noose—ended up killing him. His son had killed him. Shay had been watching, wanting desperately to save his friend, to destroy the French Navy, but he would respect Haytham's last wish.

He saw that Haytham could have killed Connor, but chose to sacrifice himself.

Perhaps it was that Haytham couldn't stand losing another loved one. First it was his father, sister, and mother. Then it was that Kaniehtí:io girl. So why would he force himself to lose another. Loss was terrifying.

So Shay understood.

_But what do I do now?_ He asked himself. The Templars in America had yet to find a new Grandmaster, but it looked like Weeks would fill that role. He was a good man. The French Rite also needed a reminder.

A reminder that the Assassins would as soon watch the world burn than see people under 'control'. Thus, he had Gist set up a meeting with one of the Templars…Sivert…in order to undermine Grand Master de la Serre.

* * *

**13 January, 1777 **

Shay had completed his task in convincing the Templars to try and purge France of the Assassins. One of Jacques de Molay's descendants, was more than willing to purge the Templar Order of it's peace loving dissidents, too.

So now he was on his way back to America to deliver the news of the French Rite's revolution to the Order. "Gist! Gather the men! We leave as soon as possible. Make way for home."

"Yes, Captain. How did it go? You get the box?"

"Yes, but I intend to throw it overboard once we far enough out to sea."

"I'm going to have to disagree on that. There will come a day when man can walk the bottom of the ocean. Then what? Neither side would know what to do with it, so they would use it."

"Better then and leave the knowledge of what it does than to let it be used now."

"I oppose that theory. Give it to whomever becomes Grandmaster. Let the Templars safeguard it. That's what Haytham would have wanted."

Shay sighed, knowing that Haytham WOULD have told Shay to give HIM the box, but Haytham was dead. "No, he would have wanted the box himself. But I'll trust you on this. But know this. If that box is ever used while I'm still around, I will kill every last man, woman, or child that stands between me and that box. I will protect the greater good."

Gist took note of this, realizing how desperate his ally was. He would report this to Weeks. The man obviously wasn't stable.

* * *

That night, Gist was walking by Shay's cabin when he heard the captain weeping. He stayed and strained his ears to try and find out what was bothering his captain.

Inside, Shay was still devastated. Gist had opened wounds he though he had gotten rid of. Liam had been right, he HAD killed everyone he cared about.

The hardest one to kill had been Hope. She had trained him and while she'd been critical, she'd been the most accepting. Liam had always been a good friend, but was the most stubborn after Shay switched sides. He turned out to be kind of an ass.

Haytham and sen killed by his son. Achilles was dead of old age. Adewale had been a good man.

That night, Shay drowned all of his sorrows away in rum. He reflected on all the death he had caused.

* * *

**3 June, 1793**

Shay sat onboard his ship as it rocked to the waves. He wasn't on a mission, but was just sitting in the middle of the ocean. His crew had mostly abandoned him, leaving him only enough deckhands to operate his ship. Gist himself had retreated to land, becoming Weeks' bodyguard.

It had been a long time since he had been called to do anything, so he and the remainder of his crew and taken up fishing and whaling.

Shay, however, was planning an excursion to France. He had heard of the nasty bloodshed that was going on overseas and knew it was his fault. He had upset the balance. He had made the Templar's reorganize themselves. He had helped France destroy itself. He had to go help the country regain order. So, he had the Templars organize a meeting with Napoleon Bonaparte, the military's leader at the moment.

The few of the American Rite that were left told him that Connor and his spies were also preparing for a trip…though it was either to France or to Haiti.

—

**3 June, 1793**

Connor 'dueled' with young Hunter, the son of Warren and Prudence, with a wooden stick he found. He found himself getting struck from behind as Myriam and Norris' boy joined in the fight. The children of Davenport had taken to him as their 'older brother'. It had been awhile since any Templar activity had shown up, so he allowed himself this liberty.

"Connor!" He heard the familiar voice of Norris shout. "Aren't you going to come and eat?"

Connor had to think, for a minute, almost forgetting why everyone was gathered together. He suddenly remembered, realizing why everyone was on the beach, _The Aquila_ sitting in the water. It was the celebration of some settlers holiday that he forgot the name to. He had been told to wear his nicest clothes, which meant his Captain's outfit without the hat.

"Connor, dear. Come sit down. Your too old to be running around like that." Said Maria, earning a frown from the Assassin. He had begun courting Ellen's daughter a year after the end of his war on the Templars. A year after he found his people had to be moved. A year after he realized that even in this new land of freedom, that not all would be free.

"Yes Maria." He said to his wife.

He had been about to follow the residents onto _The Aquila_ when he noticed another ship coming into the cove. It was a small ship, barely big enough to house more than four cannons. He recognized the ship as the ship of his recruits and excused himself. He saw the recruits come ashore and he led them to the manor. "What news have you?"

Stephane was the first to respond, "Connor, there is a Templar on the move. He was a friend of your father's apparently. Shay Cormac…" Connor recognized the name from when Achilles would, rarely, slip and grieve for his knee. "…He plans to go to France. I think it would be wise to intercept him."

"Do we know his intentions?" Connor asked, not wanting to leave his family.

"No, that's what worries me. The Assassin's in France are strong in number and skill, but this man…he was one of the biggest proponents of the purge in the colonies."

"Very well. Plan a trip and send message to the Mentor in France. We will confront this Cormac."

* * *

**Well, sorry for the lack of quality. I'm still open for suggestions, but I do plan to have the group go to the Caribbean and Haiti at some point.**

**Don't own Assassin's Creed, else I'd be mad rich.**

* * *

**Update List:**

**Chapter 1: January 27, 2015**

**Chapter 2: January 30, 2015**

**Chapter 3: February 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: February 16, 2015**

**Chapter 6: February 19, 2015**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**For those complaining about the timeline…stop. I recently updated the summary to say this was AU because of the times. I moved the events of Rogue back in time and AC3 forward in time to make the ages more realistic. Remember, the expected age of a male who stayed healthy in the 18th century was about 65, so I used the powers bestowed upon me by being an author of fan fiction and made it so Shay isn't about to die of old age while stabbing somebody.**

**There, now stop.**

**Just stop.**

**I decided to put in a tad of modern day, but altered to fit my story. Tell me if anyone wants more. He will not have dove into Altair's memories because…well…I'll put it in another chapter.**

* * *

**Haiti, 1795**

The amount of fighters that the Assassin-Templar coalition had gained rose when Shay ordered the remnants of his small fleet of vessels—mainly frigates and brigs—to follow up _The Aquila_ and _The Morrigan_.

It had been agreed that the best option would be to stay together, even if it cost time, for it would be safer. What, with both the Assassin and Templar fleets now hunting them.

Yes, Connor and his American Brotherhood had been the only Brotherhood—beside's the French, which mainly consisted of Arno—to see fit to take the entire world's supply of First Civilization technology and safeguard it. The only other person to even think about it was Al Muslim of Cairo, but he admitted to being over-ruled by his council.

So, Shay was declared an enemy of the Templars and Connor and Shay enemies of the Assassins. It was bound to be a long rest of their lives.

* * *

**The Farm, 2003**

Desmond had finally decided he had enough.

His life here was BEYOND boring. Nothing modern and no 'outside communications'.

His father was the leader of some counter-government conspiracy theorist group and was only aided by his mother.

His friends were stupid enough to fall for it.

HE had been stupid enough to fall for it.

Until now.

He packed only what was necessary. He had toiletries, hidden blade—though he doubted he'd ever be able to kill anyone, they were useful for scaring people and the new 'Shock lade' allowed him to nearly instantly incapacitate his opponents—and his pistol he'd gotten for his fifteenth birthday, and three changes of clothes—one formal, one casual, one for if he ever needed to go into combat—that were all stuffed into a backpack.

He'd been taught to travel lightly.

He'd also been taught to protect those who didn't deserve to die, but that always confused him…who were they to decide who got to live? Did any of them ever think about the political or economically ramifications?

But back on the task at hand, he noticed his girlfriend…ex-girlfriend—She'd broken up with him after he'd told her his dreams of running away. She had looked at him with the most hurt look he'd ever seen, but he needed this.

He did his best to try and avoid her, but she seemed to inadvertently blocking the only exit of the armory…which he was in because he'd wanted self protection.

He mentally swore and covered her mouth, shoving his shock blade into her midriff, releasing the extremely painful suck through her body.

He didn't dare look at her eyes. Just like he couldn't look at his parents at dinner that night.

He rested her down, partially out of good will and partially to remain silent, and he ran.

He didn't stop running for at least ten miles. It was there he came across a group of hunters who were packing up for their final trip and got a ride, leaving his old life behind.

He never looked back.

* * *

**New York City; 1 September, 2012**

It had been a long night at the bar. Several of the 'patrons' hadn't been strong enough to hold their booze, and his boss made him clean up after them.

Then, some blonde lady came in and started asking all these strangely personal questions…he'd given her only the answers to meet his false identity, of coarse.

On his walk home, he had decided to walk instead of taking a cab or the bus or the subway…it had been stupid, even if he'd only lived a few blocks away.

Of coarse his conscious had made him be a good samaritan when he'd seen a woman about to get raped in the back alley…he would've done it without hesitation on a normal night, too. But this night he was pissed, and nearly beat the man's skull in with a rusted pipe…he was surely infected those wounds.

He had been a good person and helped the woman home, too. He had a nagging feeling someone had been following them and he should have trusted it.

Oh how he should have trusted it.

When he had left the girl's apartment block he had noticed something was off. Nobody was on the street.

That never happened in New York.

It was then a lack bag had been forced over his head and he'd been shoved into a van. He'd tried to put himself at ease with his humor, saying how he thought he was supposed to be offered a candy bar first, but felt the handle of a .45 caliber pistol slam into his forehead, so he shut up quick.

* * *

**Haiti, 1795**

Arno was on shore—having almost fallen due to the difference of the waves versus the steadiness of land—and followed Connor to the Haitian Assassin and Rebel fighter, Eseosa. Shay had elected to watch over the ships, stating he'd done too much to this family to risk the entire mission over.

"—and this Observatory, Your Grandfather told you where it is?" He heard Connor ask, sipping the tea he'd been given.

"Yes, but it is a closely guarded secret amongst the highest ranks of the Caribbean Brotherhood. As the grandson of the man who discovered the Observatory, I am honored to show you and also see if you are as good a captain as my grandfather tells…told me yours was." The man responded.

"I am sorry for your loss, but I warn you, working with us will bring you face-to-face with his killer. Are you sure you can be calm-minded?"

"Though one of your allies killed my grandfather, I forgive him. Tell him that I approve of his new mission, and will help you. But I ask of one favor."

"Name it." Connor asked.

Eseosa made a point to look at Arno, "I heard you are on friendly terms with Monsieur Bonaparte. I want you to convince him to relinquish his hold here."

Arno spoke up, unsure of what he could actually accomplish, "I am unsure how much help I can be. I will try, but the man is truly an enigma. I am unsure even if I convince him, that he will continue to be convinced."

"That will suffice. All my men need is a little over a year, then we can start to mount a sturdy defense."

Connor interrupted before the two men could speak more, "I believe we have a mission? You will warn the other Brotherhoods of our 'impending attacks' and relinquish the Pieces of Eden while we are on our crusade. You must make sure you store them in the Observatory, then we can bury the building.

* * *

**Alright, there's chapter 7 and I still don't own the Assassin's Creed franchise…unfortunately or there WOULD be a game with this prompt.**

**Sorry if I sounded like a dick up top, but I know that at least two of you were whining about it. Sorry.**

**I also wonder…why hasn't anyone made a good Pirates Of The Caribbean/AC4 Crossover yet? The time periods line up and so does the general location. We have yet to see even a good fan film of Edward Kenway vs. Jack Sparrow. Thus, I decided to start writing one…not up yet, but I'll let you know when it is.**

* * *

**Update List:**

**Chapter 1: January 27, 2015**

**Chapter 2: January 30, 2015**

**Chapter 3: February 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: February 16, 2015**

**Chapter 6: February 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: February 23, 2015**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, sorry if I came across as a bit of a dick last chapter, and for the two people who made comments on Haytham's death, I didn't mean you…I meant the two people who PM'd me about it.**

**Sorry.**

**Also, my new Pirates of the Caribbean/AC is up…seriously…I think it's the first Edward vs Jack on this site.**

**And by the way, I know Victory isn't likely to be in the same time period, but I may extend this into a sequel if you guys want, with a plot yet to be decided if I do.**

**But on with the story, and I still haven't been able to purchase the Assassin's Creed series from Ubisoft.**

**Sorry if this seems kinda crappy.**

**JSYK, I plan on taking a slight break from this story to collect my ideas, since as you'll notice, I've hit Writer's Block Central. So please, any ideas of major events or battles I could use would be majorly appreciated. I do plan on incorporating the Napoleonic Wars and Napoleons conquest in Cairo a big part of future chapters, but I need to research and time is a limited resource.**

* * *

**London, 1796**

The British Assassins were naturally a proud group. They had a right to be, with several of their Assassins ranking the highest marks from the training in Cairo. However, they also had the right to be frightened.

While the loss of the Americas wasn't too detrimental to the British Empire, it had shown the differences between the new American Mentor and the British Mentor.

The French Revolution had shown their colors. The Mentor had decided not to send aid to their brother's after he received news of the turmoil in the Brotherhood, not to mention the country.

The British Templars were equally as proud, but where the British Brotherhood was very reserved, the British Rite actively operated…not usually in their own country, but rather in the colonies.

Both operated in public, having buildings similar to 'embassies' where the two factions would meet and argue politics and the economy. It was a scaled down and less known(some believed more efficient version) of a government.

Both were interested in maintaining the delicate peace they had achieved for their home country, so when the Master Templar Shay Patrick Cormac and Master Assassin Ratonhnhaké:ton—they had at least TRIED to pronounce it—asking for every Piece of Eden they had to stow away for safe keeping, they had been less than happy.

Fortunately, they had received Eseosa's message about them and had sent them their Pieces. The fleet of soldiers at heir disposal couldn't be taken out without Parliament noticing.

* * *

**Moscow, 1798**

The Assassin's in Moscow had been seemingly more compliant, sending them to Haiti to retrieve the Pieces of Eden, agreeing with the basic ideals upon which he new coalition was founded upon.

They did, however, request that the Czar's staff stay in Russia…also because the Templars wouldn't relieve it.

* * *

**Rome, 2012**

Desmond Miles woke up to find himself strapped into a machine and voices start yelling around him…

_Get him OUT, VIDIC! You'll KILL HIM_…

_Be as it may, we are on a time table…fine. Pull him out_…

He opened his eyes and noticed he was in a room full of white. White walls, white ceiling, white lights, white lab coats, white shirts, white people…too much white.

An older male wearing a white lab coat spoke up, "Good afternoon, Mr. Miles. Not very smart of you to run away from your little pack of Assassins."

Desmond blinked, not having heard the term assassin with a capitol 'A' in nearly fifteen years. "Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?"

The doctor responded, "I am Doctor Warren Vidic, and you're here in our facility because we have need of your brain…don't worry son, we won't take it away from you just yet."

"What?"

The doctor rolled his eyes, "I can see that this is above your intellect. We need to research your genetic memories in order to protect the world from your Assassin friends."

"I'm not an Assassin anymore. Besides, even if I was I would be MORE resistant."

"It matter's little. Close your eyes, this may hurt a little bit."

Desmond saw a screen roll over his head, then his arm got pricked by a needle. The next thing he knew was his 'mind' was dragged somewhere and he found himself in the body of a large, probably Native American, man. He opened his 'eyes' and saw he, or whoever he was supposed to be, was on a ship.

The next thing he knew was he was in a world of pain and everything started to blur and got spotty.

That was the last thing Desmond remembered for awhile.

* * *

**Davenport Homestead, 1800**

The members and newest additions to the Coalition, as they had taken to calling themselves, were resting at Achilles' old homestead. The settlement had grown into a self-sustaining town, with the families of all of the Assassins and Templars and non-aligned purchasing land from the frontier and expanding the boundaries.

At the head of Davenport was a building known only as The Manor. To the settlers it was the equivalent of a town hall. To the Coalition, it was the meeting place for all of the leaders and fleet captains to plan their moves.

To Connor, it was the home to his firstborn daughter and his wife. He had received the news while overseas via a messenger ship and the fleet traveled from Russia to the seas, and then back to Davenport.

Now, the Coalition had only the Roman Italian Brotherhood to confront…quite possibly the most dangerous, even though there was nearly no Templar presence…and the Assassin Headquarters in Cairo.

But they would wait. Eseosa was still working on secretly moving all of the Precursor technology to The Observatory and the men deserved time with their families.

Connor and his wife Maria were in the basement, planning how to confront either Brotherhood. Neither had sent the Pieces of Eden to Haiti, so they would need to infiltrate the Brotherhoods to steal the artifact or simply lay attack onto both…the first option would be easier.

* * *

**Rome, 1800**

Arno Victor Dorian had infiltrated the Italian Brotherhood, upon Connor's orders, and had made a friend in a position to transport the Precursor technology. He was actually on guard at the Assassin's vault at the moment when at least twenty Assassins surrounded him, swords and pistols drawn.

"Arno Dorian, you are accused of treachery against the Assassin Brotherhood and conspiring with the Templars. If found true, you will be in violation of one of our main tenets and will be executed. If found innocent, you will convict The Native Assassin and the Templar. Do you have any evidence to defend yourself with?"

Arno swore in his head and cursed his luck, hoping Connor would be able to reach him in time. "No. You will receive no resistance from me."

Arno was taken away and led to a dungeon under the the Arno River in Florence…he at least knew that his captors had a sense of irony.

What they planned to do with him, however, he had no clue.

* * *

**Update List:**

**Chapter 1: January 27, 2015**

**Chapter 2: January 30, 2015**

**Chapter 3: February 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: February 16, 2015**

**Chapter 6: February 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: February 23, 2015**

**Chapter 8: February 25, 2015**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hello again, sorry for the long wait, but I bear good news. If you haven't heard yet, Michael Fassbender is cast to play Desmond Miles and the ancestor(assumingly Altair) in the 2016 film adaptation of Assassin's Creed, made BY Ubisoft, so they'll have full control over production. **

**Also, Splinter Cell is getting a movie(with Tom Hardy as Sam Fisher), as is Deadpool, and Aquaman. So the next few years are gonna be hype.**

**I'm also waiting for the new Star Wars Battlefront and Tom Clancy's The Division to come out, as well as Assassin's Creed: Victory(though with great caution)**

**But, anyways, here's the story…don't own Assassin's Creed.**

**Another temporal distortion is Napoleon's expedition to Cairo, which is later than in reality.**

* * *

**Rome**

**1801**

Arno was on the verge of breaking, his will had withered and his body had been a husk of what had once been. He had tried his best to exercise in the confines of his cell, but he had been malnourished and was eventually chained to the wall. He hadn't expected to get captured, but now he knew why.

The Roman Assassins weren't corrupt, but instead were simply misguided. The Mentor was definitely in his right mind. Arno had seen it when the man had come into his cell one night to beat him senseless…his eyes had glowed two different colors.

A sight he had never wanted to see again. He had taken a long look at his face and saw it.

It was the face of Germain.

He had been unconscious when Shay had broken in and rescued him, waking up in _The Morrigan_. Connor was already on his way to Cairo when Shay had found him, and they filled him in.

Apparently, the Roman Assassins had been split for some time, and Connor had led the revolutionaries against the Mentor. The Mentor had put up a fight, but was no longer in his prime and Connor had struck him down swiftly.

The few branches of Templars—the Greek and Spanish Rites—and Assassins—Haitian, Caribbean, and Roman—were now en route to Cairo to take the Pieces of Eden to store away.

* * *

**Outside of Cairo**

Napoleon Bonaparte sat in his tent, looking into the Apple of Eden. It would often simply rest in his hand, but at times it would radiate with power. Sometimes it would show him the past, others the past.

Or, sometimes it would show him what was yet to happen, like Arno and his hooded menaces coming to rob him of his power. He was close, though, to finding the next piece to the puzzle that was the Apple.

The Apples were scattered through history at best, but now he had one piece most powerful weapons in the world. And the Assassins were coming to bring him more.

* * *

Connor and Arno stumbled through the sandstorm, covering the faces with cloth and using their 'talent' to see beyond the sand. They were outside of the french camp while Shay was back at the ships, ready to launch the fleet past the Naval Blockade that Napoleon had ordered to cordon off the aquatic entrance to the dessert.

Arno had convinced Connor to appeal to Napoleon, hoping to convince him to help in the attack on the Brotherhood. A though that if you told him five years ago he may have killed you.

* * *

Napoleon was sitting in his seat, hunched over a pen and paper, when the two Assassins were brought to him, surrounded by infantry…not that they would be able to do much. "Welcome, Arno. I assume there is a good reason that you have taken my men's time to invade my camp." He said, not looking up.

"Yes, I believe I do. You are aware of my affiliations and I of yours, so let me get to the point. Only, you may want to excuse your guard."

Napoleon quickly waved his men away, knowing he could have both men under his complete control within seconds. He looked up, "I'm listening."

"I am no longer an Assassin, but part of another group that has decided to help store all of the Pieces of Eden away for the safety of mankind."

Napoleon made it look like he was pondering what to say. Finally, he spoke up, "And what would you ask of me?"

"That we help get your men in the city in return for a temporary lift of your blockade."

"Deal." Napoleon said, finishing his letter with a long swipe. "Now, if you could send in a messenger on your way out, that would be a tremendous help."

Arno and Connor exited the tent and shifted aside to let the messenger pass. They were lead to a tent of their own that they could use until they were finished.

* * *

**Inside Napoleon's Tent**

Napoleon sat behind his desk, Apple back out in his hand, "Only a matter of time before you are reunited with your brothers, my little friend." He stashed the Apple back into the box he brought it in.

* * *

**Update List:**

**Chapter 1: January 27, 2015**

**Chapter 2: January 30, 2015**

**Chapter 3: February 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: February 16, 2015**

**Chapter 6: February 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: February 23, 2015**

**Chapter 8: February 25, 2015**

**Chapter 9: March 3, 2015**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally back again with chapter 10. I plan on one, maybe two more chapters after this, so here goes.**

**I don't really need to tell anyone I don't own Assassin's Creed anymore. I've said it 9 times in this story alone and however many in my others, and if someone bought Assassin's Creed from Ubisoft, that would be the big news for half a month.**

**Oh, and I'm changing Desmond's escape because I think this is more badass. ****Another big change, William Miles died at the assault on the Farm.**

* * *

**Cairo**

The Al Maulim overlooked the oncoming French Army. They had arrived later than expected, but in far greater numbers(cannons in particular) than he had ever expected. Napoleon truly was a great leader if he could keep order amongst this many legions.

Or he had acquired an Apple of Eden.

His spies told him this renegade 'Coalition' of Assassins and Templars were amongst Bonaparte's ranks, planning on infiltrating the stronghold that was Cairo. He and the others would resist for as long as they could. Cairo was no heaven, but it's barren wasteland that lay after the walls were to his advantage. While Cairo had a food and water, the French could not hold out forever in the desert heat. And when the French just started to weaken, he would strike, taking out their leaders and sabotaging their supplies, then cut off their escape.

Nobody crossed the Assassins and lived. Not even other Assassins.

* * *

**Napoleon's Camp**

Arno rested as a nurse tended to the wounds he received in Rome. Connor was training Leon and the new recruits in the Coalition and Shay was wait to bring more supplies inland.

Arno, however, knew something was missing. Or at least soon would be. He could feel something brewing. Something powerful, but he didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

**Napoleon's Tent**

Napoleon was still studying his Apple, hurriedly taking notes. The surface suddenly started to heat, making the military man drop the weapon in slight pain. He watched as the Apple…pulsed. This new observation both represented the excitement Napoleon felt at taking more Precursor Technology and the mystery that was the Precursors.

He needed to know more.

* * *

**Rome**

**2012**

"Alright, Miss Stillman, you can pull him out for now. We _have_ made significant progress. The Native Assassin has indeed a most curious mind. The man is an enigma. We need to find the Observatory, but I don't want the Council in on this just yet. Not until I have found a way around the traps that are most definitely going to be there."

"Yes, Dr. Vidic." Lucy said in an exhale.

Desmond's mind returned to his body as he was slowly lifted by feminine hands. At first, his mind told him it was Maria, and that she and Connor were in somewhere unsafe. That had been why he had launched out of the Animus and jammed his fist against the man's throat. He would have used the pen to kill the man if he hadn't suddenly been hit by lightning.

Vidic looked up to see the security guards—ever since the Subject's first lashing out, he had kept armed guards on the scene at all times—pulling the wires out of Subject 17's back, the electricity dying down and the man nearly foaming at the mouth. He stood up, adjusted his coat, spit on Miles, and left the room.

The door closed before behind, but if he had cared to look, he would have seen Lucy kill one of the guards and Desmond take the other man's leg out from under him, turning it so it snapped, the scream muffled by a hand over the mouth and nose, suffocating him to death.

Lucy pulled Desmond's arms out, strapping an old pivot blade to his left arm and a modern shock blade to his right. "What are these? What are you doing?"

Lucy looked up at Desmond, somewhat incredulous, "I would have though YOU of all people would know what these are. And for your second question, I'm getting you out of here. Have you ever gone skydiving?"

"Once, back on the Farm when it existed."

"Good, strap in. There'll be more guards soon. And take their guns." She told him, handing him a harness and gesturing to the dead guards.

"Already got mine, don't you want one?"

"I'm ahead of you already, kid. Now hurry up." She scolded.

"Oh. Right." He said, pushing his legs through the correct slots. The door slid open, and revealed a guard, with his leg halfway through the hole and he fell, pulling the pistol mid-fall. He didn't even aim.

He just shot. He had never fired a gun in his life. "What the hell? Lucy, what did I just do? I've never shot a gun before and I just put two bullets above in the center of his forehead."

"Must be the bleeding effect. I know I told you about that."

Desmond being Desmond hadn't paid her much attention before. It was like one of those licenses you don't read before signing up for an online service. "Wait. **BLEEDING EFFECT?!** The hell is that?!"

Lucy rummaged through the man's pockets as Desmond finished strapping his parachute on, "Long story short, you get you ancestors' traits if you're lucky. If you aren't, you can't tell you're memories and consciousness from theirs." She said bit too cheekily.

Desmond gawked at Lucy as she pulled a stick of C4 out of her bag, "How did you get that past security?"

"Disguised it as a power bar." She said, pulling the now former Subject behind the Animus and pulling the trigger, blowing out the window.

Desmond felt himself getting dragged towards the vacancy, then felt as if he was falling. He looked back up and saw a blonde man in a black and yellow hoodie staring down at them. His weight was suddenly returned when Lucy pulled his cord, pointing a block away. She looked at him and yelled, **"THEY AREN'T SHOOTING BECAUSE THEY CAN'T FIRE INTO THE CROWD BELOW US! AS LONG AS WE GET TO AND OUT OF THE PARK WE'LL BE HOME FREE!"**

The two coasted down to the park, landing on the pavement as a white windowless van pulled beside them and opened up, revealing a white male holding a gun. "Get in." He said in a bBritish accent as Desmond thought to himself, _Not again_.

Desmond felt Lucy shove him in, "HEY!" he exclaimed, "You're supposed to offer me candy first."

The brit yelled up, "DRIVE!" The engine roared to life again as the driver slammed the gas pedal into the ground.

Desmond finally realized what was happening, "So…did my dad send you guys but not bother to show up himself?"

Lucy spoke up, "Desmond, you're father's dead. He died when Abstergo attacked The Farm."

"What…No…that's not possible…How? He was an Assassin. He was supposed to be invincible. Sure I hated his guts but that doesn't mean I wanted him to die." Desmond said despondently.

"He made some poor decisions after you left. Decisions that left a trail." The British man said, "Name's Shaun. I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

"Desmond," Lucy spoke up, "Now may not be the best time, but we need you to use the Animus. OUR Animus. We need to find the Observatory before the Templar's do and get the Artifacts to a safe place."

Desmond snapped, **_"WHY?! SO WE CAN USE IT TO ERADICATE OUR ENEMIES?! I WON'T DO THIS! WHEN WE FIND THE OBSERVATORY, WE WILL DESTROY IT! I'M NOT GOING TO SOME PAWN FOR SOME DEAD ALIENS!"_**

* * *

**Napoleon's Tent**

The inside of the Commander's tent was in shambles when Arno came rushing in. Napoleon was picking himself up, looking for the Apple. He had fortunately just sent the messenger, who was to deliver his message to the blockade, away. Napoleon stopped when he saw where the Apple—which was done flaring—had landed.

Arno reached down and picked up the golden orb, "So this is how you've commandeered all of France and her military. I must say I am disappointed. I thought you were just that inspirational."

Napoleon's temper flared, "Arno, if you would be so kind as to return to me my possession?"

"Where did you even get this?" Arno said, taking a step closer, one hand with the Apple, the other readying his blade.

"When you and I first met. You got your prize, I got mine. You must admit I _have_ improved things at home, haven't I?"

Arno straightened his back, "You play a dangerous game, Napoleon. But it's over." He said, turning about.

"You leave now, my men will trap you in Cairo, sitting you against your Assassins. Oh, and I wouldn't want to forget about your little fleet, now would I." Bonaparte stated, freezing Arno in his tracks.

"What would you have me do?"

* * *

**The Fleet**

Shay was asleep when the thundering cracks of cannons shook the shallow water he had docked the ships. He instantly—despite the aches—bounced up and pulled his coat and armaments upon himself and burst through the door.

The leftmost flank of the fleet was on fire and the right most was already sinking. More ships were coming from the front. **"OARS OUT! TAKE US BACK!"** Shay yelled to his helmsman, who relayed his orders to the crows nest, who then gave the orders to the other ships. By the time the French Navy had reached their former position, Shay's small fleet was already spread out again and was preparing to encircle the opposing galleons. Shay had about to give the order to fire when lightning burst out of the sky and shot directly at _The Jackdaw II_.

* * *

**Cairo**

Al Maulim watched as the French army marched towards the city walls, cannons in tow. The walls were strong, but would not last long as he hoped against that artillery. He turned to the Assassins in the city, "My brothers and sisters. Napoleon marches upon our fair city as we speak. He will be here by tomorrow. His cannons will rain fire down upon our walls. Go, sabotage this enemy of freedom and protect the Brotherhood from the traitors in their ranks."

* * *

**Update List:**

**Chapter 1: January 27, 2015**

**Chapter 2: January 30, 2015**

**Chapter 3: February 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: February 16, 2015**

**Chapter 6: February 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: February 23, 2015**

**Chapter 8: February 25, 2015**

**Chapter 9: March 3, 2015**

**Chapter 10: March 10, 2015**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**First things first, from the last chapter, two people have left comments about it, so here was the reply to the first,:**

**"Al Maulim is simply another word for the position of Mentor...if you've played Assassin's Creed Unity Dead Kings, then at the end, Arno asks an Assassin to bring the Apple from within the head-lantern-thing to the Mentor in Cairo. Al Maulim from the first game is named Rashid ad-Din Sinan."**

**If you look on the wikia page, it backs me up: Al Maulim is just another term for "Leader of all Assassins"**

**This story is only here to prove my belief that while the Assassins are great, they too can become disillusioned and stray, that even the heroes that the game portrays them as can be corrupted by the power of the Apple. And to make a story about the chronologically three closest protagonists.**

**I'm also wondering if and how I should end this. This chapter may be the last, or I may add an epilogue to describe how the three ended up and how the Assassin-Templar War came back to life. I also might add a bit of Leon as a Master Assassin.**

* * *

French fire rained down on the city walls of Cairo. The people were in disarray. The only reason that the city was calm was because the great Al Maulim had an Apple of Eden in his hands at all times. He used his great willpower to quell the fearful minds of the sheep.

The Assassins would have an army to fight the French bastards and the Assassins would take care of the traitors

* * *

Shay and the Assassin-Templar fleet sailed as fast as possible, lighting pouring out of the sky and sinking their vessels faster than they could escape. Soon, the French Navy had boarded the _Aquila._ Even the _Morrigan_ had been sunk.

The only line of defense being the trained Assassins on the deck and the unwillingness of the opposite ships to kill their own men.

* * *

Arno and Connor followed Napoleon and his bodyguards through the underground tunnels into the city. They had planned on taking the Pieces as stealthily as possible, but that was no longer possible. Napoleon had betrayed them to the Assassins, intent on bartering them for another Piece of Precursor technology.

"This is a mistake, Napoleon. You don't know what you're getting into."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. My men have been in this city for the past year, replacing the Mentor's personal guard and will see to it that I obtain all of the Pieces of Eden I need to destroy France's enemies."

* * *

The Mentor stumbled backwards towards the edge of the Bureau walls, a sword through his chest. A pistol shot rang through the air and he stumbled backwards. Another shot came, and his body convulsed, collapsing over the wall and crashing upon the hard ground. Napoleon and his men turned away and lined Arno and Connor up.

Before the firing squad was able to fire, a storm of arrows rained down, the Cairo Assassins coming to their rescue. They too had been under the control of The Mentor, and saw that this was their one chance to set things right. To atone for the many crimes they committed under the influence of the Apple.

Napoleon himself had his Apple shot out of his hand. His head cleared, like a fog being lifted. A screaming sound was emitted from the orb before the Apple's natural glow ceased, becoming a lifeless golden ball.

* * *

**Three Years Later, outside the Observatory…**

"That is the last of them. Is the powder ready?" Asked Arno.

"Yes." Answered a somber Connor as Shay lit the fuse. The powder immediately lit and the fire rushed down the line. Nearly a 10 minutes later(they had set a very long fuse), the three having returned to The _Aquila_, the entire Island shook, a gigantic fireball erupting from the Observatory.

The next thing to happen was the entire island was engulfed in a golden explosion of light as the Precursor Metal exploded, the energy within blasting into the air. The Aquila quietly sailed into the distance as the light died down, a soft wind pushing the ship away from the final resting area of the largest collection Pieces of Eden in history.

* * *

**Modern World**

Desmond awoke from the Animus to see the somber faces of the Assassins, "What's with the long faces?"

"The Apples were our last chance at defeating the Templars and Abstergo. Now, it's only a matter of time before they root us all out."

"There's gotta be another way. You saw what those things did. Maybe they left some others somewhere else that we could find and use to destroy the head of Abstergo."

"That's not going to work Desmond. You see, our records say that the French Navy sunk the Aquila and took no prisoners that same day. I'm afraid their all dead."

* * *

Connor broke through the surface, Arno caught in his arms. A small rowboat emerged through the flames that were covering the water as the French Navy sailed away. The 'fishermen' on board pulled the two up and gave them dry towels.

"My many thanks, Eseosa."

"You are welcome, but it was your other recruits who told me of your plan." The rowboat gently coasted into shore, letting the two Assassin's emerge onto land once again. "I wish you well, Connor." Eseosa said, bidding the two goodbye.

Arno spoke up, "Where will you go now?"

"I will travel west. Find my tribe and start an Assassin presence there. I will say goodbye to the homesteaders and I will visit Aveline to give her full control of the Frontier Assassins. Stephane will be the new American Mentor. Hopefully keep good ties with Shay."

"Where is he, anyways?" Arno asked.

"He had his own escape plan and is now reforming the shattered American Rite. I suggest you do the same to the French Assassins. I suppose this is goodbye."

"Indeed. We will work in the dark. We will become no more than a whisper in the night." Arno said.

"For we are Assassins." The two said in unison before parting ways. Connor in his deerskin robes went to the west and Arno took a passage way back to France with Leon.

* * *

**THE END…Unless I come up with another story with this prompt, I'm done with this one. I'm currently working on my second generation of stories, due to arrive by summer and run into the winter.**

**I do plan on continuing Justice War, but that will have VERY slow updates.**

**P.S.) I don't want to hear about how the Morrigan was indestructible and stuff like that after this chapter. Please leave it be.**

**Update List:**

**Chapter 1: January 27, 2015**

**Chapter 2: January 30, 2015**

**Chapter 3: February 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: February 16, 2015**

**Chapter 6: February 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: February 23, 2015**

**Chapter 8: February 25, 2015**

**Chapter 9: March 3, 2015**

**Chapter 10: March 10, 2015**

**Chapter 11: March 23, 2015**


	12. Ideas

**Anyways, a few of my idea's I'd like to run by you guys, please PM or leave a review to tell me what you think of the story or any of these ideas. If so, please comment a bit on each (even if it's just "This is stupid, don't do it") and prioritize which you'd like to see first! I'm already working on an AC story taking place in the American Old West, because cowboys.**

* * *

**Justice War, an AC/Young Justice crossover****:**

**Alright, so this is a rewritten version and would most likely get a new title, and would focus more on the action aspect than have me try and write romance again. That'd didn't work out too well, did it? Go ahead and read it to find out.**

**The new story would be that, since AC Syndicate's Piece of Eden is the Shroud, a healing one, the modern Assassins would try to use that on Desmond, but lo-and-behold, the First Civilization screws them over…again. So now, a Desmond's mind is sent to an alternate version of himself, having run away at age 16 and found a job in Blüdhaven, and catches the attention of Nightwing, who recognizes Desmond's is very well trained. He takes Desmond as his own protege and he joins the Young Justice Team.**

**Would take place either between the two seasons of YJ, or after Season 2, which would leave open a lot more of YJ digging into the remnants of the Light and searching Abstergo.**

* * *

**A Star Wars crossover, hear me out****:**

**A clone squadron's hyperdrive malfunctions and is sent to the time-period of the new movie, cured of their rapid aging and become an elite fire team for the New Republic/Rebel Alliance, whichever one the 'good guys' are in The Force Awakens**

_**OR**_

**Another Revan into the Movieverse, similar to ****Shadenight123****'s ****Everything Will Be Alright****, Where Revan finds himself in a similar situation as the clones from my other idea as he is off on his own, before he is captured by the Sith Emperor, but no changes to history besides the fact he went missing. Here, he would be put in charge of Anakin's training, which leads to Anakin being more balanced than other Jedi.**

_**OR**_

**Same thing with Revan, but instead of becoming a Jedi, he overthrows Sidious as the Sith and leads the galaxy to a truce…boring right? Except KOTOR 2 never happened and Sidious would have by this time have to give the command before Order 66 before the Jedi are dependent on them, and Revan finds an old factory, where HK was given orders to amass an army of HK's and, should Revan be gone for too long, T3 would activate the army. But, since T3 was transported along with Revan, HK and his army were never discovered yet, and the clones are unprepared for the viscous, archaic technology.**

**Potentially one of my favorites:**

* * *

**After Diana dies in his arms, Terry(Batman Beyond) asks Bruce/Justice League to send him somewhere nobody would look for him, and only he could return himself, and is sent to Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Terry has been unconsciously channeling the force to make them better, more agile and stronger fighters. Too old to be a Jedi, he gets unofficial training and steals a Lightsaber, becoming a hero of the Republic in his own right.**

**Terry would have a mix of Bruce Wayne's fighting skill and Nightwing's acrobatics skill and would be a shadow hero.**

**Would take place some point before the Epilogue of Batman Beyond, even before the end of the series, and I'm not sure when in Star Wars. Admiral Yularen _OR_**** Ahsoka would act as his Alfred.**


End file.
